No Rest for the Wicked
by LullabyAria
Summary: Erestor is thoroughly sick of Glorfindel's lazy ways, so when an opportunity for revenge arises, the temptation proves too much for him... Ooc warning! Prankster twins, angry Glorfindel, cunning Erestor...


Disclaimer; I own Tolkien no more than I own the Dead Sea

A/N: My first fanfic!! Constructive criticism totally welcome!

Elladan and Elrohir walked up to Erestor with identical innocent expressions on their faces. The Chief Advisor put down his quill, giving the twins one of his signature 'death glares'. The twins' smiles didn't falter...which frightened Erestor considerably though he didn't show it.

"What?" Erestor asked flatly, not in the mood for their games. He had a pile of paperwork at least as tall as he was sitting on his desk. Curse Glorfindel and his various border reports! It always ended up like this...lazy Glorfindel leaving Erestor to do the work. How he despised that elf sometimes.

"We're bored." Chorused the twins. Erestor knew from his vast experience that bored twins were never a good thing. Erestor sighed and picked up his quill again, "Really?"

The twins nodded and Elladan asked, "Have you seen Estel?"

Erestor shook his head, "No but if I do I'll be sure to warn him."

Elrohir whined, "There's nothing fun to do around here Erestor!"

"Well then, why don't you put your devious minds to the test and contrive another one of your tricks to repay Glorfindel for the mountain of paperwork he gave me."

The twins grinned at each other and snickered. Erestor looked up hurriedly, "You do know that I was not serious..." It was to late, the sons of Elrond had walked out of the door, intent on their next task...mischief. Erestor groaned.

If Glorfindel found out, he would be dead. A slight smile graced Erestor's lips. But perhaps the mighty warrior of Gondolin deserved it...

***

Two days later there was a knock at Erestor's door. The advisor eyed the door suspiciously...no one ever knocked and then waited for a reply..."Come in." Erestor called out, desperately praying it wasn't who he thought it would be.

The door opened. Erestor almost burst into tears.

It was.

Side by side Elladan and Elrohir walked up to Erestor's desk. They had serious, almost business like expressions on their faces. Only those who were close to the twins knew that those were the faces they put on when dealing with their pranks. They valued their ability to prank people highly, and therefore protected their ability by being serious about it and not throwing all caution into the wind.

"All right Erestor, we've set up a plan, but to make it work, we'll need payment." Elladan said seriously. Erestor looked at them both sharply, "I don't think so. I was not serious when I asked you to-"

"But we already wasted a few days thinking about it! You could at least honor our tireless effort and thinking by agreeing!" Elrohir said .

Elladan added, "Admit it Erestor...you've been wanting to do something like this for a long time." The advisor was silent and Elladan grinned, "Good then."

Erestor looked up, "What would your payment require?"

Elladan grinned, "Only your help dear advisor. Your job is to lure Glorfindel into the trap."

Erestor closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He considered the pro's and con's. "Is anyone else involved?" He asked abruptly.

"Only Estel, and he doesn't even know it."

Erestor looked at them sharply.

Elrohir added, "He will not be hurt or anything. He'll just be up in a tree in the woods like always..."Erestor sighed, "Done."

***

Erestor flew into Glorfindel's study without even knocking. Glorfindel took one look at the advisor's panicked face and asked, "What is it?"

Erestor ran his fingers through his raven hair, "Estel," He said in distress, "He's stuck in one of the oak trees in the swamp."

Glorfindel blanched, "And you want _me _to get him down? I just washed this morning!"

Erestor temporarily returned to his sarcastic self and snorted, "We know...we can smell the soap you use all the way in the west wing."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and stood up, long used to the Chief Advisor's jibes. "I'm coming." He said wearily. He walked out the door and behind him Erestor was grinning like a well fed cat.

"…Glorfindel."

"What is it?"

"Do you _marinate _in strawberries and cream?!"

***

"Where exactly _is _this oak tree Erestor?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor hid his smile behind a concerned expression and said fretfully, "It was somewhere over here..."

Glorfindel sighed and tried to avoid the swampy patches that dotted the area while swatting the swarms of mosquito's that buzzed around his head. They were in the boggiest place in Imladris, and going in deeper. Glorfindel was getting a bit sweaty from the exertation...they had been walking for a long frowned and slapped at a mosquito on his arm. Funny...it was normal for bugs to bother him, but this was just ridiculous. Right before the elven lord's eyes, another swarm of mosquito's joined the first, buzzing excitedly. He could practically hear their song of joy at finding living food.

He waved his arms around his head, trying to get them away, but they just flew right back, hovering over their prey. Glorfindel moved faster, looking at the ground so as not to accidentally step in the puddles and mud. The swarm buzzed louder, and now mosquito's in two's and three's descended upon the elven lord and tried to suck his blood.

"Argh...Erestor you'd better find that tree soon because I'm being eaten alive." Receiving no answer Glorfindel frowned and looked up, "Erestor?"He couldn't believe it. The Chief Advisor had disappeared. "Erestor?" Glorfindel called uncertainly.

Nothing answered him but the hoot of an owl. An owl...Valar, it was nightfall, and the mosquito's were becoming more and more abundant. Glorfindel blinked and cursed as one flew into his eye. Growling, the elf lord turned around and stumbled back the way they had come, rubbing his eye feverishly. Erestor would have to help Estel himself. He couldn't do everything for that lazy…wait, Erestor wasn't lazy…and-It all clicked. Estel wasn't in trouble...at all. He never was. Glorfindel nearly growled when he realized how he had blindly walked into the trap.

Erestor _never _let Glorfindel help him when it concerned Estel...and today he had asked for help. It had all been a prank...no doubt involving the notorious twins as well..."Oh, you're a very good actor Erestor!" Glorfindel muttered evilly under his breath and darted toward Imladris and in his wrath, he never felt the dozens of mosquito's latching onto him.

***

Erestor watched in satisfaction as a grumpy Glorfindel walked into the dinning room, scratching his arm in a despairing way. Even from where he was sitting with Estel, Erestor could see the many red bumps on the elf's skin from where the mosquito's had bitten him.

The Chief Advisor quickly looked away when Glorfindel glared at him. Erestor knew that Glorfindel was bent on revenge; his demise was clearly spelled out in Glorfindel's maniac eyes. The twins had put a few herbs from their fathers store into a soap mix, poured it into a mold and let it harden. Then they scrubbed it against the flagstones a few times to make it look worn. They had quickly replaced it with Glorfindel's old soap. Of course, the result had morphed Glorfindel into some easily irritated monster, and given Lord Elrond a few panic attacks when the normally cheerful warrior stomped through Imladris, muttering crazily about dangerous advisors with twisted souls.

Erestor, of course, was seriously regretting agreeing to the twins' idea. All day long he had been hearing rumors. The elf lord's normally serene eyes gleamed with a feverish light. He stalked, prowling rather than walking. He randomly jumped out from behind suits of armor, brandishing brooms, bottles of bug repellent, shouting war cries.

His abnormal actions had frightened the whole of Imladris into peeking around corners with mirrors before they scurried down the hallways.

_"It's a very sweet scent," Elladan had assured Erestor, "No mosquito could resist." _

Erestor knew that Glorfindel would be too busy thinking about something else to notice his soap's slightly different scent. The blonde haired elf was very easily distracted. Erestor watched all through dinner as Glorfindel repeatedly scratched his neck, his head, and his arms. It looked as if he was doing a dance in his seat.

Estel, along with many others, watched the renowned warrior with big eyes. He leaned over and said to Erestor, "Does he has ants in his pants 'Restor?"

Erestor snorted into his wine goblet and quickly put it down, "No Estel, he just had a little quarrel with mosquito's...and my name is _Erestor_. You're old enough to say it properly. Who told you about ants in people's pants anyway?"

Estel ignored that last comment and kept watching Glorfindel with wide eyes. He leaned over again and said, "I tink the moose-kito's won 'Restor. Glorfindel didn't run very fast."

Erestor smiled and laughed, "I think you're right Estel."

_Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to drop a review, I'd appreciate it..._


End file.
